The Jackson model of a burn wound provides concentric zones related to the burn wound: the zone of necrosis, the zone of stasis, and the zone of hyperemia. According to the Jackson model, tissue within the central zone of necrosis is entirely non-viable, while tissue within the external zone of hyperemia will recover from the burn. However, tissue within the zone of stasis is potentially viable, but risks undergoing burn wound conversion, in which the initially viable tissue converts to necrotic tissue. Burn wound conversion may be a significant contributor to the morbidity of burn wounds. However, burn wound conversion remains a unique and challenging problem in burn wound assessment at least because there is no accurate, objective, and non-invasive measurement to predict and/or identify burn wound conversion.